


Coffee? Maybe?

by kitkat2099



Series: SunDae Stories [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, Romantic Fluff, SUPER CHEESY, Sorry Not Sorry, They're so shy it's cute, it's horrible, not enough sundae, sundae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat2099/pseuds/kitkat2099
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daesung has a crush on the mohawked customer who frequents his book store.</p><p> </p><p>Cross posted on AFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee? Maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on AFF. It's my very first fanfic. It's horrible but I am still proud of it. Either way, hope you enjoy it.

     “Aish! What a boring day,” Daesung said to himself, “not a single customer has come in all day, and why am I talking to myself?” He muttered quietly as he dusted the shelves of books, trying to keep busy. Suddenly, the quiet was disturbed by the jingle of bells from the door. Daesung walked up front to greet the customer and froze in his tracks.

     There he was again, Youngbae. This man that had been coming in three to four times a week for a couple months now, sometimes with questions, sometimes making a small purchase.  Even still, he made Dae nervous, butterflies and everything.  After taking a calming breath Daesung greeted him. “Annyeonghaseyo,” Daesung greeted.  “How may I help you today?”

     ‘I’m not really sure’ was the man’s reply as he turned and looked at the cookbooks on the display next to him.

     “Okay, well, I’ll just be over here,” said Daesung as he walked to stand behind the counter.  Daesung took the opportunity to give the man a once over. He was half a head shorter than Dae, but that was made up for by other endearing assets. The smooth angular planes of his face and his small eyes could give the most unnerving of come-hither stares or become completely lost in the cutest crescents when his face lit up from a smile or laughter.  His mohawk hairstyle was on the longer side and recently bleached blond. _Hmmm, I really like the new color, makes his skin look even darker than its usual tan._  Today, there was also little left to the imagination regarding his fitness, as he wore a tight fitting tank with his low rise jeans.  He had a slim but athletic build, like a swimmer would have, well suited to his smaller frame.  

     Lost in thought, Daesung couldn’t help but imagine what those arms would feel like wrapped around him. He didn’t notice Youngbae come up to him and start talking. “Hello, um Hello? Are you okay?” He heard him ask.

     “Oh yes, I’m sorry, zoned out a bit I guess.  What can I help with?”

     “Well, um, actually, I, uh, well …” The young man stuttered, his cheeks and ears turning pink. He gulped and tried again. “I was hoping I could take you out for some coffee, maybe even dinner and a movie? That is, if you want, no biggie if you don’t.”  He said, mostly to the floor.

     “I’d be honored,” replied Daesung, smiling.  “My shift ends in an hour, if you are free this evening?”

                                                                                                         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     “Wow!” Came the loud exclamation, followed by panting and catching of his breath. Youngbae ran the few blocks home, partially out of excitement and partially out of the need to release the built up nervous energy plaguing him. 

     He had been trying to build up the nerve to ask out the angelic, smiley bookseller for months, acting like a total creeper in the process. “I’m shocked he didn’t tell me to get lost, with the way I have been acting,” He muttered to himself, and then proceeded to go down the hall to his bedroom. He needed to change since a tank top probably wasn’t proper date attire. Thirty minutes, six shirt changes, and a hopefully reasonable attempt at BB cream and guyliner later, Youngbae decided he was as ready as he was going to be. Taking a deep breath, he walked back out his door to meet Daesung at the coffee shop they agreed upon.

     It was a nice spring day and only a walk of about five blocks. He was still immensely nervous and hoped the walk would help to calm his nerves, his thoughts wrapped up in the brown haired bookseller, his large nose with a slight bump on the bridge, his full, plump lips, and his eyes that mirrored Bae’s own eyesmile when he laughed.  Laughing and smiling, this was something that Daesung did often, he was always happy.  Halfway there he felt a vibration in his pocket and heard the chirp of a text message on his phone.

_From Daesung --- I am here I will wait on the bench out front_

_To Daesung--- I will be there shortly, only a few blocks away._

_From Daesung--- See you soon  ;)_

                                                                                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

     Daesung sat on the bench, excited and nervous at the same time, and was desperately trying to look calm. He certainly didn’t feel calm. He couldn’t believe Youngbae asked him out. Frankly, there were some days where he had wondered if the signals he was getting from his favorite customer were just misunderstood or wishful thinking on his part.  In fact Dae had been strongly considering slipping Youngbae his phone number the next time he made a purchase.  He was so lost in thought that when hands covered his eyes and he heard a “Boo!” exclaimed in his ear he almost jumped out of his skin.

     “Omo!  Mian heyo.  I didn’t mean to scare you,” stammered Youngbae, while Dae tried to compose himself.  “It’s ok, really,” was his reply. “Please don’t feel bad, I was in my own world for a second and, to be honest, I am a bit jumpy sometimes.”  Dae said, laughing at himself.  

     “You just looked so cute sitting there in your own world, I just couldn’t help myself,” said Bae, smiling, while his face turned a few shades of red again.

     “Really, it’s okay,” said Daesung, still smiling with his own bright eyesmile.  _Hehehe, It’s so adorable when he blushes. He reddens even easier than me._ “So, shall we go get a table inside?”  Dae gestured to the door of the coffee shop just behind them.

     At the counter, Bae insisted on paying for their coffees.  “I am the one that asked you, so I will pay. You can pay next time,” he said to Dae while handing the cashier his card.  Seeing the smile on Daesung’s face grow even wider eased his worries on that point.

     “Ne, okay,” Dae replied, nodding his head enthusiastically, “next time.  I, uh, I’d like to thank you now,” the latter part was spoken partially to his feet.  Before Youngbae had a chance to question what he meant, Daesung gathered his courage, faced him and placed his hand on the back of Bae’s neck pulling him closer and kissed him gently, smiling as Bae responded and deepened the kiss slightly. 

     “Mmm, that was nice,” murmured Youngbae, now unable to wipe the huge smile from his face. 

     “That might have been a bit premature, of me,” Dae started. 

      Bae quickly interrupted him.  “It’s quite alright, now maybe we can be a bit less nervous?”

      They sat down at their table after getting their drinks. “So, Youngbae, you know what I do for work, may I ask what you do?” queried Daesung. 

      “Oh, well I am a dance instructor for YG Entertainment,” was the reply. 

     “Ah, that makes sense now,” said Dae, not realizing he had spoken aloud. He had been thinking about how Youngbae’s shirt from earlier did nothing to hide his date’s muscular form.

     “What makes sense?”

     “Oh, uh, ummm, nothing really, I didn’t mean to say that.” Now it was Daesung’s turn to blush.  “Please forget I said anything,” he begged, pouting and giving his best aegyo in an attempt to distract his date from his slip up, before quickly changing the subject.   “So what movie would you like to see?” he said pulling his phone from his pocket.  “I’m open to anything but horror movies,” Dae said with a shudder.

     They hunched over the phone to examine the available options, finally settling on a comedy.  As they got up to head to the theater, Bae clasped Daesung’s hand in his. “Is this alright?” He held up their hands to ask of Dae, hoping desperately that he wasn’t blushing again.  “We should get going before we miss the good seats.”  He led Dae out the door and down the street. “What kind of popcorn do you like?  I really don’t like the sweet kind.”  They walked hand in hand, both a bit more confident now, debating the pros and cons of different movie treats and the best seat placement.  Neither one really knew where things would go after this but as first dates go this one was looking to go pretty well.


End file.
